


Des efforts

by malurette



Series: Autres mondes [13]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Courtship, Drabble Collection, F/M, Second Chances, Short One Shot, but they're so cute together, making do, pomato love forever!, what do you mean there wasn't already a tag for this pairing
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de mini-fics Havoc/Catherine - un court one-shot et quelques drabbles supplémentaires ;<br/>Où d'un côté comme de l'autre on a des idées reçues sur l'amour, qui ne correspondent pas à la réalité.<br/>2ème vignette : Pour tous les goûts.<br/>3ème : Un ange !<br/>4ème : Pour lui plaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Faire des efforts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Traditions perpétuées de génération en génération !](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322634) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'amour, des fois, ça se mérite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des efforts  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jean Havoc/Catherine Elle Armstrong  
>  **Genre :** pas un conte de fées  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 2#2, « amour » pour 5_sens  
>  **Continuité :** peut-être plutôt 1er anim mais peu importe ; post-series en tout cas  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 550

Catherine Elle Armstrong était éprise de l’idée d’être amoureuse. Telle est l’heureuse destinée des héroïnes des bluettes qu’elle lit pour meubler la solitude où sa timidité la place : une rencontre du destin leur offre le Vrai Amour et une vie entière de bonheur avec une personne bien spéciale, dans une tempête de sentiments puissants dès le premier regard.  
Jean Havoc aimait l’idée d’avoir une copine, de préférence gentille et jolie, et sans grande exigence à part ça. Sans penser aux véritables qualités que devrait avoir la demoiselle pour lui plaire. Qu’elle soit consentante, il n’en demandait pas beaucoup plus.  
Leur rencontre, organisé par un frère et ami, s’est soldée par un lamentable échec.  
Catherine, aveuglée par un idéal irréaliste, a repoussé Havoc sans lui donner vraiment sa chance. Havoc, séduit immédiatement par la grâce inattendue de la jeune fille, en a eu le cœur brisé et, découragé, n’a pas osé insister.

Il a fallu des mois de solitude subséquente, une presque guerre civile pour secouer les esprits dans tout le pays, et l’instance d’Alex d’un côté comme de l’autre pour leur rappeler que tout n’est pas parfait dans ce monde (à part peut-être ses muscles) et que tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance. Qu’il fallait au moins essayer de gratter un peu, d’en apprendre l’un sur l’autre, de se connaître avant de décider que ça ne pourrait pas marcher. Qu’une relation ça se construit.  
Catherine en fut toute surprise : pour une princesse comme elle, apprendre de son bien-aimé frère, qu’elle croyait infaillible que... le monde entier peut être faillible, que tout ne lui tombera pas forcément du ciel, voilà qui secouait encore un peu plus les bases de son monde, déjà bien ébranlé. Mais justement, il lui tombait du ciel une nouvelle chance, pourquoi ne pas la saisir en espérant qu’elle puisse être la bonne ? ou au moins, lui donner idée de ce qui n’irait pas ?  
Havoc en fut également impressionné : he bien, le Major, dont il savait qu’il était un homme bien mais qu’il avait jusqu’ici catalogué comme détaché de la réalité du monde, faisait preuve d’esprit, plus qu’il n’aurait jamais cru ! Et si Armstrong est capable de sagesse, alors lui aussi doit faire montre de courage et de maturité. Il ne doute pas que Catherine puisse révéler des talents cachés sous son apparente futilité, et il est tout prêt à en trouver en lui pour elle.

Un second rendez-vous fut donc accordé. En extérieur, cette fois, plutôt que dans l’intimidante demeure ancestrale des Armstrong. Quelque chose sur laquelle il fut facile d’être d’accord, c’était d’aller voir ensemble une comédie, légère, drôle, et avec juste ce qu’il fallait de romance dedans.  
Voilà déjà un début. Physiquement, chacun trouve l’autre plutôt attirant. Sur le plan de la personnalité, ils commencent à se trouver des ressemblances, et à mesurer leurs différences. À voir s’ils peuvent les rendre complémentaires ? Le Grand Amour n’a pas éclos immédiatement, mais ils ressentent l’un pour l’autre au moins une affection sincère. Et si la chance s’en mêle, rien n’empêchera qu’elle évolue, peut-être en seulement une relation sociale polie, peut-être en une belle amitié, et peut-être encore en un amour sérieux. Ça sera à bâtir ensemble et à découvrir ce qu’ils tireront de leurs efforts...


	2. Pour tous les goûts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Même si une des sœurs Armstrong ne veut pas de Havoc, il en reste d'autres !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour tous les goûts !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Alex Armstrong, Catherine Armstrong\Jean Havoc  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/un peu d'humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Je te rappelle qu’on parle de ma sœur." »  
> d’après Pwassonne sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o7-13 décembre ‘11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin du manga  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Ma sœur vous souhaite le bonjour, Lieutenant.

Havoc se redressa dans son fauteuil, les yeux ronds.  
\- Votre sœur, la petite ? la si charmante Catherine ?

\- Celle-là même, confirma Armstrong. Je lui ai parlé de toute notre équipe et elle vous souhaite un prompt rétablissement, et de trouver la personne qui vous conviendra.

\- C’est fort aimable à elle.

\- Bien sûr, elle me fait transmettre les mêmes vœux à nos chers Colonel et Premier-Lieutenant.

\- Évidemment. C’est mérité.

\- N’est-ce pas ? Et donc, je me joins à elle pour vous rappeler que j’ai encore des sœurs aînées célibataires.

\- Euuuh… pas dans l’immédiat ?


	3. Un ange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une deuxième chance ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un ange !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jean Havoc/Catherine Elle Armstrong  
>  **Genre :** un peu crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Catherine, vous êtes un ange."»  
> d’après Chibi_Kyouki sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 août ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post-series ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Catherine, vous êtes un ange, s’exclame Havoc en prenant les mains de la demoiselle dans les siennes, saisi d’émotion.

Elle vient de lui briser le cœur en lui disant qu’elle vient de réaliser que jamais elle ne rencontrera d’homme aussi parfait que son frère, qu’il faut bien qu’elle accepte cette triste réalité et se contente d’un homme extérieur à sa famille, tant pis s’il sera forcément inférieur à ses attentes.

Mais dans la foulée, après avoir piétiné son estime personnelle sans même s’en rendre compte, elle le réconforte en annonçant qu’elle lui offre sa première seconde chance.

Il lui pardonne tout !


	4. Pour lui plaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qu'il faudrait tenter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour lui plaire…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jean Havoc - > Catherine Armstrong  
>  **Genre :** déterminé  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Non, il n’était pas déçu qu’il n’[ait] rien tenté! »  
> d’après Tamabulle sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre ’12)   
> \+ parce qu’il commençait sur le FMA-Day: _Don’t Forget 3. oct. ’1X_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il n’a rien tenté de plus pour se rapprocher de la belle Catherine depuis qu’il s’est fait éconduire mais il pense toujours très fort à elle.

À mesure qu’il reprend du poil de la bête et redevient Jean Havoc, Sous-Lieutenant et brave gars épatant au lieu de juste une loque humaine informe, il projette.  
Il rêve d’elle, d’où et comment il pourrait la croiser de nouveau, elle qui est si timide. Et si ça implique de prendre des leçons de musique et massacrer un piano, ou se mettre à la musculation et se faire massacrer, décide-t-il, he bien soit !


End file.
